April Rain
by chibimizumi
Summary: It's a story about love, adventure and inner strength and about fighting when all odds are against you. I hope you like it.


**April Rain**

**Chapter 1 – Reason to keep on fighting**

Everything is set. I have to fight! I can no longer avoid it, not if I want to protect what I still hold dear. I have to act quickly so no one else will get hurt or killed. It's not hard… I only have to survive war in which I have no ally… Yup, I only have to go against a whole army all by myself. Not hard at all… Who am I kidding?

No, I don't have to survive. Why should I… until he gets his revenge he'll stop at nothing. No one is safe around me. If I have to continue on living, while I lost everything, I much rather die. Damn, that's not the right way to think. Liam is evil, he has to be stopped. But why, why must I always do the right thing? No matter how much I think about it, it only hurts more. It all seems pointless…. He took everything I once loved. I have no one to go to…

Wait… there is … ohhh… there is only one person I can trust, the person who always made my heart beat faster, that always brought up the best in me. Yes, I have to see him. I'm still afraid thou… this might wound me worse than any battle could… And how should I speak to him? It's been 2 months! I still have his cell phone number. I'll call!

"TRRRRRR! TRRRRRR!"" maybe is better if he doesn't answer. Don't answer, don't answer… "Hello, who is it?" damn he answered.

Ufff why am I so nervous? How do I start? Should I hang up? This is not a good plan… Ohhh, be brave woman! You've been trough worse. You fought wars and you can't do this? If your enemies knew they'd die laughing. Not that it'd be a problem to get rid of them, but I'd rather save my dignity.

"Hi Keith, it's me Kate."

"Katherine? Is it really you? God, I haven't heard from you for ages." My real name is "Katherine". I know the name is a little bit old fashion but that's what you get when you've got a mother obsessed with Greek mythology and a demigod, which actually lived when the name was popular as a father. "Kat" and "Kate" are my nicknames. Still, he's the only one to call me Katherine. And the only one allowed to…

"A lot happened… "

"I'm glad you called… I miss you, I miss talking to you."

Good, this is my chance.

"Can I come over?"

I asked to quick… Not good…

"What? You mean here?"

He doesn't want to… crap… well, I got this far… I should try again.  
"Yes… If it doesn't bother you…. Oh, well maybe it's not such a great idea, I mean it's late and I guess you're tired…"

Damn! I can't do this!

"I'd love to see you! Are you nearby?"Wow! That was easy!

"No, I'm home" How stupid can I be? … I should have lied.

"But how will you get here at this hour?"

"… Ehh… It won't be a problem. I'll be there in ten minutes. Is that all right?"

"Whaaat… ten minutes… but, but… how… you've lost me?" Yes, a very good question! How could a normal person travel 50 km in ten minutes, and without any transportation? Great! Will he believe me is I say I'll fly there? He'll think I'm nuts.

"I'll show you once I get there."

"Oke… But…"

"I'm on my way, bye!" I hang up to quickly! He'll hate me… Well, at least he agreed. I should get ready.

I never thought I'll be so grateful to my unusual powers. Up until now they only got me in trouble.

Still, I love flying! There's nothing like it. I don't think there is any accurate description for the feeling I get while floating trough the sky, watching the city lights from above. A wise woman once said "You haven't seen a tree until you've seen its shadow from the sky." (Amelia Earhart) She was right. The world seems different from above. It seems better, purer and more complex. It gives you a new perspective in life as you realize how big and vast the world can be compared to your own small, private reality. Also for me flying means freedom, escape. Once I set my foot off the ground it's like I can leave all my problems behind, but only to find them again once I land.

I got to his house so fast! It's only been seven minutes… I should call again before bumping in.

TRRRR

"Hi, it's me again… I know it's hard to believe, but I'm here… my journey was shorter than expected."

"What?" uff I knew I should have lied "That's amazing! How did you do that? You were lying when you said you were home, I knew it!"

"No… What if I told you I flew here?"

"You… did… what? … Oh, is this a dream? It must be."

"It's not, I can assure you. I told you, I'll show you, but for now please open the window."

"I don't get it…" I know, who would? " oke…"

Take a deep breath and go face him… he'll have a lot of questions.

"Hi!"

"You… FLEW!"

"I told you I can do that."

"But… You FLEW! I mean you actually flew!"

"I'll explain everything… a bit later, please."

"But…" He gave me a puzzled look.

"Please!" I stared straight into his eyes giving him a pleading look.

"Promise?"

"Yes, don't worry… I'll forcefully tell you a long and boring story before I leave." I winked at him.

"So… how come you came? You haven't been answering your phone."

"I told you, a lot happened."

"Like what?" He seemed angry, hurt.

"I'll tell you, but first answer me a few things, please, I beg you! Can you do that?"

"If you beg…" He laughed, oh how I missed his laugh! "What do you need to know?"

"What have you been doing lately?"I can't just tell him I had to fight against evil forces for the past two months and that's why I've been missing, but now I'm back because I'm in love with him and have lost faith.

"Wait you just flew here and you think it'd more important what I've done in the past two months then explaining that? Uff, fine…You know me, I lead a very exciting life. I go to school, I get home, I eat, I watch cheesy movies, get to sleep and then wake up. Isn't my life just full of wanders and mysteries? " I smiled at that.

"Oh, you put Hercules and Peter Pan to shame. I bet they would be jealous of the adventurous life you lead."

"Oh, that's just me, baby. I put everyone to shame." He winked at me.

"Except your brave adventures, anything else new in your life? "

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"No girlfriend, no love life?" I shouldn't have asked, but I had to know.

"Well" he looked uncomfortable "I don't actually have a girlfriend …although…" He looked at me and said nothing else. I knew it, he's got somebody else. He's in love with some girl that will never deserve him. Wait, no, I shouldn't think that, it's mean. Maybe she's a lovely and sweet girl. I can't judge her based on my jealousy.

"This is stupid" he finally said and looked away. "I… how do I put this into words. I have to tell you, or I feel I'm never going to get the chance to. Like your gonna disappear again with no notice." He looked into my eyes and took my hand. He looked tormented. "Kate, Katherine… oh this is hard… about two years ago I've met this girl. She's amazing. She's smart, beautiful, she's kind and caring. Not to mention mysterious. But one day she just disappeared. She took off and didn't even say goodbye. And she took my heart with her. You know how they say you never know how much you love someone until you lose them? It's true. And now she's back. She literally came flying back trough my window." he laughed "so let me tell you this. Katherine, I love you. I loved you from the moment I first set my eyes on you. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true."

I just sat there, frozen, to dazzled to speak. Was this true? Was this a dream?

"Katherine, say something, anything, I beg you!"

And then it hit me. This was true, he did actually love me. Then I just threw my arms around him and started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry"

"You don't understand. I'm happy, actually I believe this is the happiest I've been … ever. Keith, oh Keith. I love you with all my heart. More than you can imagine." And then I kissed him.

It took him about a few seconds before he put his arm around my waist and started kissing me back passionately.

I felt invincible. Nothing could hurt me in that exact moment. Wars, evil forces, dark magic? Bring it on.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a story I wrote one night after I had an interesting dream. I never thought I was going to publish it. I hope you like it. In the next chapter I'll explain more about the characters background and about Kate's life.


End file.
